In the conventional approach for intra-intra oral X-ray scans to obtain X-ray images of teeth and surrounding tissues in the mouth, a film-based method is used.
The film-based method may cause the images distortion due to film's excessive twist in the mouth and is more likely to lead to image distortions, and is inefficient in terms of time and expense because the film on which images have been captured needs to be developed and stored. To address the problem, a digital intra oral sensor device is being widely used these days.
The digital intra oral sensor device typically consists of rigid parts, making it inflexible. Although image distortion is less likely to occur during the intra-intra oral scan, this inflexibility gives the patient a strong unfamiliar or painful feeling. For example, in the case of taking an intra-intra oral X-ray scan to obtain X-ray images of intra-intra oral structures, such as teeth and surrounding tissues, the intra oral sensor device is put in the mouth and X-rays are radiated from an external X-ray source to scan the structures located between the intra oral sensor device and the external X-ray source. The intra oral sensor device pressurizes and adheres closely to the intra-intra oral structures to obtain more accurate X-ray images, which gives the patient a stronger or more painful foreign sensation.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists for the development of a digital intra oral sensor device to solve the discomfort of the patient, and in this regard, an intra oral sensor device bendable to a certain extent, i.e., bendable to a limited extent, is being discussed in the related industry.
At present, however, only the abstract concept of the ‘bendable’ property is being discussed, and no specific research into an intra oral sensor device having a readily bendable property is currently being conducted.